


Compatibility

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yosen as a boarding school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara asks Midorima about his and Himuro's star sign compatibility. He's not pleased with the response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahhahahaha idk what this is. I threw this together in like twenty minutes and only read through it once so there's probably mistakes (it's really hard to speed type Mura's name jfc). The title is awful because idk how to title.
> 
> Also this may be inaccurate. Two of the three websites I looked at said Libras and Scorpios are incompatible with most things, and then the third was like "NO NO THEY'RE RLLY GOOD TOGETHER" so I'm kinda confused as to which is more accurate. 
> 
> I got this idea from the Midorima explains ships comics on tumblr. U should go look @ them if you haven't yet.

“Mido-chiiin?”

 

Midorima sighed audibly. “Yes, Murasakibara?”

 

“Can you tell me about some star signs?”

 

Midorima was silent for a moment. “This is what you called me for? Okay, did you have any in particular in mind?”

 

Murasakibara bit his lip. “Can you tell me about Libra and Scorpio compatibility?”

 

The green haired boy paused again. Midorima probably realised what he was asking, he seemed to remember the star signs of everyone he met. It was probably quite obvious that Murasakibara was asking about Himuro. “Well, these two signs would most likely have difficulty in a relationship. Scorpios would have trouble trusting Libras, and Libras have trouble understanding Scorpio’s behaviour. Libras are more analytical, Scorpios are more emotional, Libra is social, whereas Scorpio is reclusive. The two signs might be able to work through their differences, but likely they will fight too often, so they’re generally incompatible overall.”

 

Oh.

 

Murasakibara frowned. That wasn’t what he wanted to hear at all. “Is there anything they’re good at together?” he tried again. There had to be _something_.

 

“Well… Uh… Um… Libra and Scorpio are very compatible in…” Midorima coughed, “the bedroom.”

 

“Oh,” Murasakibara giggled. Then he frowned again. Was that all that the relationship he had with Himuro was good for? Sex?

 

“Is there a reason you’re asking about these two signs? You’re a Libra, so…”

 

“No, just curious,” Murasakibara answered. He didn’t really want Midorima to know all him and Himuro. It was probably best that he think them just teammates.

 

“Right, well, is that all?”

 

“Yes Mido-chin, thank you.”

 

“Of course. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

He hung up the phone before Murasakibara could say any more. The lavender haired boy sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed in front of him.

 

That was definitely not how he wanted that conversation to go. What was he going to do now? He and Himuro were apparently a bad couple, and he’d noticed they _did_ fight a lot. He supposed they should break up then, he didn’t want to make Himuro unhappy with him, even though Murasakibara really liked the older boy.

 

He frowned and stood up, deciding to go see Himuro and tell him.

 

He found Himuro in his room, the second year calling out to come in when he knocked on the door. He was lying on his bed, wearing sweatpants and a thin shirt that slipped off his shoulders. Murasakibara stared at his pale collarbones and shoulders for a moment, wanting to kiss along them but knowing that that wasn’t what he was here for. Disappointing.

 

“What is it, Atsushi?” Himuro asked, his brow furrowing. “You look upset.”

 

Murasakibara sat down on the end of his bed, not meeting Himuro’s eyes. “I came here to break up with you, Muro-chin.”

 

Himuro just stared at him in silence for a moment. “ _What?_ Why?”

 

“We’re not compatible.”

 

“Where did you get that idea? We’re fine together! Is this about that disagreement a few days ago? I thought we were over that,” Himuro said, holding onto Murasakibara’s hands. Murasakibara could hear the sadness in his voice. He wasn’t going to cry, was he? Then Murasakibara wouldn’t be able to do this. He was weak to Himuro’s tears.

 

“Mido-chin said our star signs are bad together, and that all we’re good for together is sex.” Great, now he could feel tears springing to his eyes. He really didn’t want to stop being with Himuro, but…

 

“Atsushi, look at me.”

 

Murasakibara reluctantly looked at him. Himuro’s expression was soft now. “Don’t listen to him, star signs aren’t everything. Sure we have disagreements, but so does everyone. If we’re happy together, then it works. It doesn’t have to be perfect.”

  
Murasakibara pursed his lips, still trying not to cry. “So you like being with me?” he asked. He hated feeling vulnerable like this. It was gross.

 

Himuro smiled. “Yes, I love being with you. I want us to work, do you?” Murasakibara nodded. Himuro clasped their fingers together. Murasakibara noted in his mind how much bigger his hands were, liking how Himuro was so much smaller. It was cute. “Then the star signs don’t matter. All that matters is how we feel.”

 

“Okay. I’m sorry for making you upset,” the lavender haired said. He felt relieved. He didn’t want to stop their relationship.

 

“Come here,” Himuro murmured. He tugged Murasakibara over to him, pulling him down for a kiss. Murasakibara liked his lips. They were soft and tasted nice. Not as nice as candy, but still good. “Though I agree with your friend on one thing,” Himuro said when they separated. Murasakibara tilted his head, confused. “The sex is _amazing_.”

 

Murasakibara laughed, kissing the raven haired again. “It is.”

  
Himuro stretched back on his bed, smiling devilishly. “Feel like showing me how good it is again?”

 

Murasakibara crawled forward, leaning over his partner and kissing him. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end stories. I was tempted to write smut and then I just. Couldn't be bothered. Plus I think it's fine how it is. 
> 
> Anyway thank for reading. pls give me comments so I can feel like I'm not a hopeless loser.


End file.
